New
by Dev and Kat
Summary: A new girl moves into the nighborhood.How will the team act when she wants to play football bad at summaries OCxnot telling.....rated M for later chapters
1. Moving Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or anything in that matter. All I own is this story Luna and Reno! So u no sue me!

P.S. This is my first story so be nice please! No flames, I will feed them to Dev then she'll be mad. You don't want to see an angry Dev. (it's horrible!)

Moving Day

A moving truck was steadily moving the long narrow road through the woods, a small van in tow. There were two people in the van, one of adult size and another the size of a freshman in high school.

The air was tense in the car surrounding the two people. The adult, female, had short, dark brown, hair. With a black business suite on. Her blue eyes were focused on the road before her.

"Kunni…" she started, but was cut off by the freshman. "Don't call me that!" she sneered, apparently not amused with the situation.

The girl had long, black hair wound in a tight bun, with a few long black strands falling on her face. She had on blue, baggy bellbottom jeans, a black, loose tee-shirt that fell just below her chest, over a red no-sleeves shirt. Around her neck she wore a silver pendent in the shape of a cat's head, and a choker-necklace.

Resting in her lap was the head of large black and red stripped cat. Currently taking a peaceful nap.

Her eyes scanned the road, hoping this trip would all be over soon.

Kat: sorry it's kinda short. I'll make the next one longer I promise!


	2. New home,and a close encounter

Disclaimer: Kat: I DO NOT own eyeshield 21 and probably never will…-sob-I'll be ok…hides in corner

Dev: On with the story!

Kat: You never will either!

Dev: -gnaws on muffin- ok that was weird…..

* * *

**New home, And a close encounter**

The girl's mother sighed in defeat.

"Luna, you'll like it here. You'll see that after you make some new friends." Her mother cautiously put a hand on here daughter's shoulder, not wanting to disturb the large cat.

"Hump. I still don't understand why we had to move…" she slumped her shoulder as an attempt to rid herself of the hand. Her mom sighed again and placed her hand on the steering wheel. Luna rubbed her temple, all this driving and being stuck in the car was driving her crazy. Lazily she moved her other hand down to stroke the napping cat, stirring him from his sleep, and seemed to smile at her.

"Well it looks like Reno is enjoying himself…" she seemed to be in a daze between watching Reno and the trees wiz by her window. Reno yawned and growled in agreement.

After a few more long hours she got to her new house. She had to admit, it was beautiful. A large stone wall-like fence surrounded the house and the backyard (A/N: think of Mulan's house. I luff that house!) with a small pond in the back as well as a small shrine. Soon to be her new club house.

Reno ran to the pond area (after much trouble getting out of the car) and rested underneath the cherry blossom trees. Making his new resting spot already. '_He must really like here already….maybe it won't be so bad….'_ She thought to herself not really willing to admit to herself and her mom that she was right. She sighed just this once she would let her mom win.

"Well, mom, I have to admit….It's beautiful….I can't believe I doubted you" Usually she wasn't this hard to deal with, manly she is a happy-go-lucky kind of person. But she was so stubborn during the move that she wasn't going to let all of her effort go running down the drain.

"Luna….Luna, earth to Luna" her mom was waving her hand in front of Luna's face which brought her out of the daze. "What!" she snapped grabbing the all most seizer-like shaking hand of her mother. "Let's go help the movers!" oh yes here mom was way to perky for Luna right now, "ok…" she mumbled.

After about 2 hours of moving, tripping, fumbling, and Reno 'trying' to help all of their stuff was in the large house. Compared to the old house they had very little stuff as where in the old house was crammed full of junk, gadgets, and other trinkets.

"Well looks good…" Luna's mom stated. It had now been 3 weeks since they moved in and they had made it as homey as possible. "OH! Luna, I forgot to tell you that your starting school next week!" her mom said, as peppy as ever.

"NEXT WEEK! That's barely enough time to get my stuff….wait, you forgot! How could you for get something like this!" Luna exclaimed pointing her index finger at her mom with fire burning in her eyes.

"Well," she started, tilting her head to make it seem as if she was thinking, "I picked up the letter in the mail and read it and I was so happy! When I went through the rest of the mail a catalog caught my eye and, POOF," at this point she was throwing her hands up to emphasize the point, "I forgot. But, I did get new clothes for you!" Making a gesture to her new filled closet.

Luna sighed, '_this is gonna be on of those days'_ "….Let me guess you got them from the catalog, didn't you?"

"yep!" she seemed to bounce with her answer.

Luna really did love her mother, and as I said before she isn't really that difficult and is usually like her mom. But there was two reasons she was having a bad day,

Her room is filled with some of the most god-forbidden clothes in the world. Which if God was a fashion designer he'd (or she) would be puking without end.

She didn't really have breakfast yet, that always put her in a bad mood.

With that she left the room, got dressed (A/N: in her good clothes) grabbed her purse, and came back in. She held her hand out to her mom, one she used rather often. And gained about 100 bucks (A/N: don't really know to much about yin and converting it so I'm using American money) with that she ran out the door, with Reno in toe.

She was making a mental tab of what she needed. "Paper, book covers…." She muttered between strides. They, more or less Reno, were getting some pretty strange stares, including some unwanted ones. As she was entering a candy shop (A/N: what can I say candy ROCKS!) when going down the gum isle she happened to bump into someone and seemed to catch him off guard and he fell.

"Whaa! I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." She extend her hand, and tried to get a good look at the person to make sure they weren't hurt. What she saw was this, a tall man? No! Boy. With spiky bond hair, blue(?) eyes that seemed to be slits, he also had long ears with double piercing.

He grasped her hand firmly as he was getting up she notice he was putting a lot of weight on her for such a slim man. Was he trying to pull her down! _'No, no. No one would want to do that…right?'_ Once seemed to realize that she wasn't going to fall, he took some weight off of her and stood. He was about five-inches taller than her (A/N: she is 5ft 9in.)

He got a good look of her as if trying to see who she was, when he couldn't figure it out he asked, "I haven't seen you around before. What's your name." he said this as he got out a black book, that she couldn't see the title,_ 'strange…..oh well'_. "It's Luna. And yours?" The man seemed to be surprised for a second then covered it over with a devil-like smile. This is when Luna first saw his sharp teeth of DOOM! (A/N: BUAHAHA DOOM sings doom song)

"You really are new, so I'm guessing that you just moved here," he scribbled down something in the book and put it back (where it came from she almost didn't want to know) "C'ya." And with that he left.

Luna and Reno ran home with their new stuff and school supplies. She didn't tell her mom about her encounter just in case she decided to act all goofy. She was gonna have to sleep on this one.

* * *

Kat: YESSSSS! WOOT! It's finished! I told you I'd make it longer! Hope you like it! 


	3. Hello,there

Kat: Hello! Yea just a few things before I start…

First-Luna is 5ft 4in not 5ft 9in lol so Hiruma is 5ft 9in

Second-I know some things are spelled wrong and stuff, sry typing a little fast just for you all!

Third-Thankies to lycanine for clearing up some stuff so now I can use yen!

Fourth-And thankies to 40-yard Magnum for the first comment

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, Luna and Reno are though….On with the story!

* * *

**Hello, there.**

"Luna…Luna, wake up!" Luna began to crack her eyes open, she was re-living her encounter. It had been 6 days ago but she still couldn't figure it out.

THUD!

"WHAAAT THE! Ouch!" Her mom had dropped a book on her back, a rather big one at that. "I'm up. I'm up…" Luna grabbed the book and threw it off the bed.

"C'mon! Get dressed!" She threw a school uniform at Luna, "We have to go to the open house!" Her mom said running franticly into the other room.

"This early in the morning….wait, are you trying to meet teachers again!" Her mom gave her the look of 'that was only one time', and went on around the house again.

Reno came in with a 'gift' in his mouth and dropped it on Luna's bed. "Reno, why did you drop a collar on my bed……" she didn't even get to finish her sentience before she heard claws clawing against the tile, and growling in the hall.

A brown dog-like thing came into the room and looked Luna straight in the eyes, "Uhhh, Reno did you make a new friend…." The dog looked like someone took the head of a crocodile and put it on a pit-bull's body then covered it in matted, shaggy brown hair.

DING-DONG

Her mom answered the door considering the fact that her doorway was blocked by the…dog. "Luna! Someone is here to see you!" she walked to the hallway._ 'Who would want to see me? I don't have any friends yet….'_ Her mom froze, "You got another, eh, dog?" she looked at her daughter, "and put some clothes on! Your…." Oops not fast enough, the blond haired guy was staring at her from the hall. Breakdown! There she was in her daisy-duke shorts and bra, with the guy, she bumped into in the candy store, staring at her. _'GREAT! This is really fucken great…'_ she grabbed at the blankets to try and cover up but the damage had been done.

"Kerberos, there you are." He pulled out his black book again and scribbled down something. He looked at her then to the collar, "So, it fell off again." He began to walk towards her. She couldn't help it! She could even feel the red creeping up her neck to her face. "Well, I'll leave you two alone!" she close the door behind her. _' Great thanks mom. What the HELL!'_ this also gained a questionable look from the guy. "Wow, your mom just left us alone. In your room with you in bed…" he let her mind play with the rest of the sentence, this made her face even more red.

He began to walk toward her again, _' Wha…what is he_ _doing now!'_ He was right next to her now. He began to lean closer, till there was only an inch between them, this gave her a good look at his beautiful sparkling blue eyes, then he slid his hand smoothly underneath the covers, he smiled at her. _'He's just playing mind games with me...IS HE TOUCHING MY LEG!' _She pulled her hand back and formed a fist, ready to knock this guy hopefully a foot away from her so she could run. Then his hand came out from under the covers with the collar, and he backed up from her and put the collar on Kerberos. Poor Reno too dumb-founded to do anything stood there with the look of 'WTF JUST HAPPENED!'

The blond went to the door, and was about to leave her room when she remembered he didn't tell her his name, "Wait!" he didn't stop. He was heading to the main door now. Luna threw down the covers and ran after him, completely forgetting the state she was in.

"Wait!" he still didn't stop. She grabbed his arm in both of her arms, in a position where he could feel her breasts; this caused him to blush a bit. "You didn't tell me your name last time." He tried to tug away but she held fast, he was getting rather uncomfortable, but he was curious of how her face looked at this moment. It wasn't every day some one came up to him without fear. He turned to face her. She was a bit stunned at this and looked into his eyes. The blond took this time to notice small things about her, the first time he saw her he really didn't care much, not really a difference but after she learns who he is she would probably stay as far as possible.

Her long black hair at its longest reached her mid-thy, her multicolored eyes seemed innocent enough, her skin had a natural tan, he con concluded that she was probably part Indian.

"It's Hiruma." She looked up at him, "My name is Yoichi Hiruma." He looked at her, she let go of his arm and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you my name is Yasashiku Luna." She smiled at him. Looking at her happy gesture his face turned into a snarl, and he shook her hand as if forced to, "Stand there." _'Huh?'_ she had a puzzled look on her face, "relax, and smile" he said in a cool tone and pulled out his phone. Still confused, she did as he asked. "Good" She wasn't even sure he was talking to her any more, and then there was the fateful, SNAP, of the camera phone.

"Get dressed." He now was commanding her. She ran to her room and grabbed some clothes and changed. "What are you wearing? Get on your uniform." _'UNIFORM, krap…'_ he saw her look and pointed to her room on the floor, there it was the uniform. Thus again, she ran into her room and changed. "That's better." He looked around, "Tell your damn mom that," he paused, unsure of whether her wanted to say the next words, " I'm taking you to open house." She stared at him, then she gave him a huge hug, "Thank you! You don't know how much you just made my day! I don't have to listen to her talk for two hours straight about nothing!" She ran off to go tell her mom.

He looked at Kerberos his face twisted to 'wtf' face. Then shaking off the strange feeling Hiruma pulled out his phone looking at the picture he took just moments ago. "Oh, yes. We're going to 'best' of friends. I'll make sure of it." He muttered to himself, Luna came running out with a newly revived Reno (A/N: he passed out.) Hiruma put his phone away, and opened the door for them. Luna's mom was looking at them, mostly him. As he shut the door he gave her one full-blown smile that would make anybody wet their pants. And left.

* * *

Yes! It is done! FYI: this takes place after the throw up Sena at the acceptance thing yea next chappy up soon!

Kat


	4. Author's note

Garrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Ok I feel really bad about not updating but there are reasons…

First, I wrote it and save it but when I went to load the stupid chapter it was missing from my files (

Second, I've been very sick lately and feeling like crap

Third, busy way too busy

And fourth, my compu…scuse me compooper has been on the frits because of the storms

But I promise I will update soon! I'm rewriting the chapter, but it was three pages long…sigh…oh well better get back to typing


End file.
